My Girl
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li and Ken Masters escape the perilous arena of Vega's cage match and find themselves needing primal satisfaction in wake of a stolen car and uncertain chaos. *Commission for El Grinder*


_Shoryuken!_

The sound of the rallying cry of a long, bloody fight had echoed throughout the battle area that moonlighted as a graveyard. Hundreds of souls had risen up along with Ken Master's fist as his knuckles bashed the face of the psychotic, demented bullfighter named Vega.

With Ken's words, Chun Li had come back to reality. Her mind fuzzy and foggy with glimpses of shadows here and there. Her temples burned brightly, almost splitting her head apart. Questions swirled around her young brain: what had happened? Where was she? Where was Ken? More importantly, _why_ was her body so hot and aching as if some fever had buried deep within her veins?

Her eyes lifted to the aerial men, realizing very quickly what happened. The soles of her heels remained frozen to the cold clay floor of the Spanish palace. The smell of blood had perforated her every fiber of her small, vulnerable stature.

"Ken, no!" Her small cry must have been quelled by the complete silence of the room, making her voice out to be no more than a whisper. The claws of the deadly matador struck Ken in his collarbone but before they could sink too deeply, Ken had smashed Vega through the chandelier. Shards of pure crystal fell around the hallowed, gory grounds as Ken fell back to his feet.

Chun Li found the strength and raced up to him, running through the attendant who was blocking the caged doors. Ken must have seen her coming as he fell forwards in her arms, his immense weight pushing her heels into the ground.

"Ken," She started to cry, unsure of what else to do, "Why? I'm not worth this. Please don't die on me."

"Chun Li," Ken mumbled, groggy and possibly delusional from his blood loss that was rapidly making him decline further into frailty, "That's stupid. You're...you're…"

Something must have caught the young heir's eye as he barely lifted his gaze to a towering, dark balcony viewing box. The light came back into his auburn eyes like a fire being lit with a torch. Chun Li couldn't tell if it was adrenaline or fear pulsating through Ken's body.

"We need to go." Her beau proclaimed, almost whispering so nobody else could hear, "Something...something evil is here."

Evil? Like Vega? Chun Li tried not to grip him too tightly but she was perplexed. The only _heinous_ thing was currently hanging above their head and slowly losing every drop of life in his body onto the stretched canvas of a floor.

"You beat him though…" Chun Li said quietly, stroking his face to clear the dried blood from his eyebrows, "We're safe."

"No. Not him. Not…" Ken insisted before the moving of a chandelier took him out of his delirium. His hard look returned of a strengthened fighter, pushing Chun Li backwards so she fell onto the floor.

Chun Li glanced up, seeing Vega attempting to break the chains that held him to the light fixture. Anger swelled inside of her as well as the guilt and resentment for her place in life: a toy. A piece of property. Some trophy for a man to show off and boast about the previous sexual encounter.

Another clink. One chain gone. Vega was going to fall. Possibly kill Ken with his sharp claws.

"Ken!" Chun Li called out, "Don't! Forget him!"

Clink. One more chain. Ken was going to catch him. But if he did, the last remaining strength he had would be wiped from the Earth. He could very well die. Chun Li desperately tried to seek an answer. Ken Masters had to leave this place and never return.

"Ken!" She tried again, "Just come to me! Please! Let's go! He's not worth this!"

The steadfast discipline of the warrior that Ken had matured to be had bloomed tonight and she couldn't help but think that his new stance came at the _worst_ of times. He really couldn't just do this with some orphaned children or some Eastern Buddhist stereotype?

Clink! The last chain broke. Vega started to fall at a rapid rate, his claw outstretched. He probably lost consciousness but perhaps he was settled with the idea that he would take down the snobby boy with him.

Chun Li couldn't think of anything else as panic settled in. Something deep inside of her pulled to the surface like a dark submarine. Grabbing the straps of her dress, Chun Li yanked apart her top and exposed her growing breasts to Ken.

"Ken! Here, now!" She ordered like a dog. Ken immediately dispersed with his line of thought, stumbling towards her like a drunk. His eyes were glazed, possibly a combination of both fatigue and perversion.

The crowd gasped as Vega fell straight to the floor. The former glorified kill machine had jammed his claw into the floor, twisting his limber body up like a pretzel. Two cracks were heard as if someone had snapped twigs in their hands.

Chun Li also could have sworn she heard a roaring fit of laughter from the shadowy balcony. Whoever that guffaw belonged to, they were having a kneeslapper of a time watching the show.

Ken came to Chun Li close enough, enabling her to embrace him. She was afraid her dress would fall around her feet but luckily, the fastenings of the brightly colored cloth held tightly. Chun Li planted a kiss on his lips, as if she was rewarding his good behavior with a treat.

"Let's get out of here. Now." She demanded, seeing Ken dazed and completely shot now. He could barely walk but he held onto her shoulders.

"Okay." He relented, "Get us out of here. Please."

Her mission was clear and her resolve was woven tightly around his words. Chun Li was going to get them out of here, away from the looming evil over the place. Nodding her head, she helped him upright as she dragged his freshly wounded body off the stage.

Upon the lofty heights of the darkened viewing box, the mysterious Lord M. Bison was coming off his natural high of laughter as his assistant, Zoltar, began to sweat over his humored fit. In fact, the Shadaloo lackey had thought he heard Bison break a rib from his deep bellowing of hysterics.

"Oh _God_ , I haven't seen a show like that in ages." Bison snorted, red in the face as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Dorai's daughter is a _clever girl!_ She'll be quite the fun little asset to Shadaloo, won't she?"

"Yes, sir," Zoltar agreed, knowing his boss was thinking of sick, twisted things to do with that young girl's body, "The doctors will collect them and Vega at your orders."

"Do make sure they don't leave," The Shadaloo Master flicked his fingers slightly, getting up from his chair, "I wouldn't want to forget giving the winner of this divine match a parting gift, would I?"

 _Parting gift_. The real question was how many _parts_ Ken Masters would be in after Bison was done with him.

As the young couple exited the room, a squad of doctors appeared to be waiting for them. Chun Li had readied herself as Ken slung off her small frame, piercing daggers into their condescending faces.

"Miss Xiang," One of the doctors greeted her, "We'll take your friend from here. We have a trauma clinic just below us."

Possibly true. If Vega had slaughtered sheep here before, undoubtedly the butcher's wasn't too far behind his trail of corpses. Chun Li tightened her leg muscles up, upturning her nose at their offer.

"No thanks," She denied outright, "Your hospitality is terrible here."

An amused sigh, "Miss Xiang, you're not thinking clearly. You and your companion are very stressed and he will die if he leaves this building. Please. Give him to us and you can get cleaned up as well."

Ken groaned, spitting up blood on her bare breasts. Chun Li took a glance at Ken, obviously torn about what to do. The doctor was definitely accurate in his assessment: Ken would die if he didn't get medical help right away.

Perhaps they could get him airlifted to a hospital in Barcelona. Or sent in an ambulance.

However, through his spittles of blood, Ken had managed out a few words: "Get us out."

No more words needed to be explained at that point. Chun Li took a deep breath, stroked Ken's arm slightly, and held her intense gaze at the head doctor.

"Not on your life." She calmly stated. The doctor crossed his arms, obviously underestimating her skill, strength, and ability.

"Very well." The doctor acknowledged her denial, "Please take Mr. Masters by force and detain the girl."

The other men sprung into action but Chun Li aimed her foot above her head, striking one doctor in the ribs. Ken had fallen off the side as two doctors came up to her flanks, attempting to pry the two lovebirds apart. She gave Ken a quick kiss.

"Sorry about this."

At the speed of light, she hauled Ken's body over her head and spun her outstretched leg around on the floor. Her powerful kick had connected with both of the savage medical personnel, knocking them out towards the wall. Her boyfriend's body tumbled afterwards but she managed to catch him again.

The head doctor appeared terrified, holding his hands up as his cohorts were heaps on the floor in quick work. Chun Li furiously stepped towards him with Ken now safely in tow.

"Are you going to step aside?" She demanded and the doctor nodded, letting her by. Chun Li could feel her heel snap hard, leaving her now one shoe less than before. Ken had fallen unconscious now, making her worried she had chosen poorly.

The hot air of the Spanish sky had blown up against her face as they made their way outside. Chun Li's bare foot had touched the smooth, paved surface of the driveway before she spotted Ken's car being towed away.

"Fuck…" She mumbled, suddenly feeling guilty about swearing. However, the valet parking caught her eye. Lifting the first pair of keys she could get her hands on, Chun Li rammed the key into the door of the car and put Ken in the backseat before heading for the driver's side.

The seat wasn't too much off her own height. She adjusted the car quickly, trying to remember her meager driving lessons that Dorai had given her. Of course, the last time she had driven a car with her father, Dorai had used a paper bag to quell his anxiety after she ran that curb with the old lady and her dog…

Kicking the gears into the necessary positions, Chun Li drove off with minimal problems. Speeding down the highway, Chun Li attempted to use her elementary Spanish to make out where the nearest hospital was.

Inside, Bison had been listening to Zoltar as the events had been retold to him. The head doctor's corpse laid by Bison's feet, his neck crushed under his steel boot like a gnat's skull against a newspaper. Clearly, the dark tyrant was having none of this "cowardly" bullshit that the doctor had tried to justify his reasoning. In his left hand, dangling off Bison's finger, was Chun Li's missing and broken high heel.

"It seems Cinderella lost her shoe." Bison mentioned rather sordidly, "And we lost Mr. Ken Masters."

Zoltar took his eyes off the dead corpse of the doctor before clearing his throat harshly as if he was dislodging all the bad phrases that could get him killed, "Yes. But I have still dispatched our agent to capture the man on the beach. He should be within our grasp in an hour or so."

Bison twirled her broken strap on his finger a bit before dropping the shoe on the ground.

"So where are they now? Hobbling down the road like a pair of broken Pinocchio dolls?" He remarked, looking out the moonlit window. The dictator couldn't make out any figures stumbling around on the brightly colored hills of Barcelona.

"Well…" Zoltar shifted uncomfortably, "They...stole your car."

The mere sentence had taken Bison off guard, "Excuse me? My car has been stolen?"

"Yes, my master," His assistant stiffened a bit, "It seems she...got a hold of your keys that the valet had and…"

For some reason, Bison thought his little brush with the girl's grand theft auto was hilarious. Now in better spirits, he let his cheerful titters loose as he glanced back out at the brazen trail that Bison assumed the pair of fugitives went down.

"Ah. Well. Good for them." Bison replied, a wide grin on his face, "We can just track the vehicle later, can't we?"

"Yes, my lord, assuming that she doesn't turn the car over to her father first…" Zoltar reminded him before remembering, "...Ah. But he'll be dead."

"Exactly. I hope they enjoy the car." The man of Shadaloo said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Hopefully, by the time I get it back, the stains will come out easily. _Assuming_ there will only be blood stains."

Zoltar cocked his head a bit at the statement, in perplexity.

"However, procure another car for me. The man on the beach should be taken into custody and I would like to meet with him personally." Bison ordered as he swiftly pulled his cape aside and left Zoltar to clean up the mess below his feet.

Chun Li had sped down a dusty country road, trying like hell to control the town car she had robbed. The steering and wheel was clearly more Westernized than the piece of Hong Kong junk that her father drove so her driving was a bit more unsure and bumpy than usual.

"Hey…" She heard a voice from behind her, "I think the road is the stuff with yellow marks…"

Ken! Chun Li tried to turn her head but nearly missed a sign, choosing to remain forward.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed, "I'm trying to find a hospital. Please, just rest. I don't want…"

"I'm okay, Chun Li," Ken softly squirmed his way through her worried words, "It's going to be okay. Just pull over. The car is giving me motion sickness."

"But Ken…" Chun Li swallowed, "Please, I have to…"

"I'm going to be fine." He assured her, "Pull over or I'm going to throw up all over back here."

Out of respect for his wishes, Chun Li obeyed. She slammed the brake hard, putting the automobile in park on the side of the dark road. Ken had fallen forward a bit before catching himself on the seat belt loop.

"I think you need to practice driving more." He jested in attempt to cheer her up, "NASCAR is hiring though."

"Shut up," Chun Li crawled through the partition window, scooting herself beside him, "You're going to die and I am stupid enough to listen to you."

Ken lifted his arm around her, laying his head on her neck, "I would rather die here than anywhere else. In your arms."

Her heart softened a bit, feeling tears slip out now. The feelings she had for Ken had grown considerably since they last met in Hong Kong, making her father and other adults tease about "absence making the heart grow fonder". Chun Li wondered if he felt the same way as she did.

Truthfully, Ken was struggling to stay awake but his loins burst at something fierce. The panic of fleeing had worn off and now the pure rush of victory coursed through his veins. Chun Li was rescued and Ken was top dog in the fight of her honor. She was his, _all his…_

At least the blood was being stored somewhere, albeit, probably not the best place.

"I don't know what to do now." She admitted, her fingertips stroking his injuries on his chest, "We need to get you to a hospital."

"I know." He said, feeling the itchiness of sweat appear all over his body, "But I just want to lay here with you. For a little while. This was the plan that…"

She buried her face into his chest, "I planned it like that too."

Ken took a deep breath as much as his abs would allow under the circumstances, "Figures. Plans never go to plan around us. Sorry...you got mixed up in this, Chun Li. You didn't deserve this."

"It's my fault." She whimpered, now feeling incredibly sorry for herself, "Ken. I'm sorry. I didn't...he…"

"How is anything Vega did tonight your fault?" He questioned somewhat roughly, "Listen to me, Chun Li. Guys like him...guys like him exist but...that's not... _us_. That's not...who we are. We're your...guys. Not... _him_."

"Oh God," Chun Li sniffled, "You're mental now. I need to start driving again."

Ken tightened his grip on her small body, "No. Stay here with me. I'm...okay. I get tongue twisted around you. I...I'll make you a deal. Can you just answer me a question? I'll let you go if you do."

She spurned her thoughts into what he wanted to know, relying his life on, "What is it?"

"Why…" The American dry swallowed his inquiry before going on, "Why did you say you...weren't worth it? Back there? At Vega's place?"

Her fingers trembled with fear as her bottom lip began to shiver with anticipation of her next words. Chun Li pulled away from him enough to create a small space that could have been a million miles of brick wall between them.

"I'm just a nobody, Ken," She finally said, not wanting to drag out his suffering, "You're...you're a _somebody_. You're going to go on and marry a rich girl and give money to charities and…I'm just going to be here. In this car, driving you to keep you safe. I'm not _worth_ the effort you put into tonight. You and Ryu are...are gonna be famous…"

Ken patiently listened to her rambling before pulling her beyond the million miles of emotional distance into his strong arms. His nose went into her thick, soft hair as the scent of honey and strawberries wafted up through his nasal passages. The bun she had put up had started to fall apart, making her hair messy and stylish at the same time.

"That," He said into her brain as if he had a direct telephone line, "Is the dumbest thing I ever heard. Don't say that again."

The Masters' heir needed no clarification or follow up protest. Chun Li snuggled inside his protective warmth, feeling safe in such a cruel, dark world. The car lights had finally turned off, leaving the two into total blackness and under the mercy of the starry sky.

After a moment, Ken looked up and said, "I think this car has a sunroof. You want to open the thing?"

Some fresh air sounded great to Chun Li's ears. She tenderly pushed the button, revealing the burst of fiery tapestry that made up the dotted nightfall heavens above them. For some reason, the young daughter of the detective did not recall such a beautiful night like this in her entire life.

"Such a gorgeous sight," Chun Li remarked, looking up.

"I agree." Ken said, looking straight up, "The most amazing thing I have ever seen."

She tilted her head down a bit, seeing him look straight through her soul. Blushing, Chun Li hid her giggle behind her hand as relief in finding a happy moment had been unveiled. Her hand clasped into his, unable to be pried open.

The romantic moment had leveled on the surface like mist upon the spring water but soon, the blooming desires had jostled up again in their maturing bodies. Chun Li had felt the same sensations as she did when she had came to after her love potion while Ken had parted his legs slightly to accommodate his nosy erection in his torn dress pants.

"Ken," Chun Li mumbled, feeling hot and sticky massaging deep in her muscles that she was not even aware she had, "I have to get you to a hospital. You promised."

He understood her logic. Her rationale. The refusal made sense, after all. Ken was bleeding still and he might not live to see the next dawn.

But Chun Li's chest was still, after all this time, fully exposed and eager for attention. The crime that Ken would commit to _ignore_ such beauties would overshadow anything that Vega had done to him in hours past.

"I can't keep that promise." He confessed, dipping his head in for a passionate, warm kiss. Chun Li had given into his needs a bit before pushing him away.

"Ken, please, not…"

"Yes, _like this_." Ken could easily predict her objections, his kisses going down her soft, pale neck, "Just like this. I want this. I keep wanting this. I…"

Brazen, primitive vitals surged through his hips and up to his brain as he ran his hands down her clothed ribs. Chun Li stifled a moan of relief, realizing her hunger that her body had been craving for since she was becoming attracted to men.

"Ken…" She trailed off, his mouth touching her so softly, "I...I can't be responsible for what happens, Ken…"

"And I don't want you to be." He said, his voice now husky with delight, "I want you to be what you've always been: my girl."

That seemed to do the charm. The previous bloodletting of the fight's emotions came pouring through as Ken jerked Chun Li into his waiting lap. She straddled his hips, her arms behind his neck, as he undid his pants.

Ken's now free cock popped up between them, making Chun Li feel his head against her skin. Her panties had been moist since the fight had begun, making her understand now that the love potion wasn't _exactly_ innocently intended for emotional obsession.

After all, Vega was a pervert and he had given the young, naive fighter a slip of a Spanish serenade.

"I need you," Ken growled, his tongue thirsty for her lusty little mouth, "I need you now."

Chun Li pulled aside her underwear, feeling his head prod her entrance a bit. In perfect motion, Ken had moved upwards and Chun Li had grinded against him enough to break through to her tight vaginal cavern. She clenched her hand around his shoulder, forgetting that his stab wound was there.

"I'm...I'm a virgin…" She admitted, her eyeliner wearing off into black streaks under her eyes, "Ken, I'm…"

In most cases, Ken would have been sympathetic. He had sex before, with a young classmate of his on a school trip to the British Isles on a park bench while the rest of the class was touring Big Ben Clock Tower. His body was patient with hers as she was slow with him and Ken took great care not to hurt or ruin her body.

In this particular instance, the famed rich boy did not care one ounce. After the fight he had, Ken was going to take Chun Li as his lover. He had fought for her and defeated her against all odds. Through every part of her brain, she would know his scent on her silky body as if Ken had pissed on his territory.

"You're mine. You're my girl." He insisted, starting to move his hips against hers, "I'll make you mine forever."

Chun Li couldn't help but see the similarities between Ken's words and Vega's sweet offerings. Was she naive to think that men did not conquer what they wanted? That men would not want _her_ body as their own?

However, Ken's reactions only spurred her. She started to bounce in his lap, struck by his contagious sexual fever. Her tight pussy had finally taken his length, helped by the excessive lubrication that the love toxin had built inside of her small frame.

"Ken!" Chun Li cried out, moving with his beat, "You feel so good...oh God, it's so good…!"

While last time, Ken had a sense of urgency with his own virginity, he saw no need to finish quickly with Chun Li. He allowed her to drive her hips on his hard, fighting off the urges to cum right away from her virgin walls. However, to say it wasn't _difficult_ was a lie.

"I love you." Ken hastily spoke, feeling the blood rush through his veins again and making him lightheaded, "I love you, I love you…"

She captured his lips onto his, crashing away his doubts and fears, "I love you too."

His balls started to squirm endlessly, wanting to pop off a load of spunk into her cunt as soon as possible. Ken had spoiled his cock with quick bouts of pornography when he could get his hand on the stuff as relaxation time was shortened from the world traveling. But he took deep breaths, extending his pleasure as long as he could hold out.

Chun Li started to get rougher as her powerful thighs gripped the sides of his body. Ken must be in pain from her humping but she found that the lack of sympathy in his situation was hard to muster up when she was this needy.

"Give me everything. Please!" She begged, her pleas torn with barbaric ravages, "Please fuck me! Please! I'm all yours! Please!"

Her bare foot pressed against the seat as Ken started to jackhammer her hard. His thrusts were uneducated and inconsistent but the job did the trick on Chun Li for now. Her breasts started to jiggle in Ken's face, making him suck on her erect nipples as if they were juicy mangoes.

"I'm going to take you to America," Ken rasped out, his words thick with hazy love commands, "And I'm going to fuck you until you agree to be my wife."

Her hair finally fell loose, making her look like a seductive siren as she lured Ken back to her mouth with her pouty bite. The rest of her dress was hiked up around her body, exposing her bare legs and bottom to Ken's wandering hands. Finally, the fabric around her waist gave out as he tore her dress from under her.

"Ken-n…" She drew out his last syllable, "I'm…"

A loud, shriek of spontaneous pleasure came from her throat like an animal being trapped into a cage by surprise. Fluids, fluids that Chun Li had never seen or felt before, gushed out between her legs. Ken gave a rumbling roar of pride and searing pain as his cock spurted out his seed deep within her.

The two bodies stopped moving, clearly exhausted now, as Ken felt a tingling pressure in the front of his forehead. That was the best orgasm and load he had ever shot off but that could be in part of his body having the second wind before his demise.

He learned, from the same classmate he lost his virginity to, that orgasm in French meant "Little Death". Ken was going to do more than "little death" in a bit, most likely, if he didn't get moving.

Chun Li came to her senses quicker, scrambling off Ken's body. She ran her fingers through her hair, flushing pink with the thought of what just happened. Her virginal blood spots were scattered around Ken's pants, making the fresher blood appear brighter than his older ones.

"We need to get to a hospital." She said, out of breath, "Quickly."

"I agree." Ken felt queasy now, "I lost a lot of fluids."

"Well…" Chun Li gazed somewhat at the sky, "I meant...for _me_. I'm...not on birth control."

The statement took a moment for Ken to register before a lackluster, "Oh."

She climbed back through the partition, starting up the car and driving away as fast as she could. In the rearview mirror, Chun Li could see Ken collapsed in the car seat with beads of sweat against his faded brow. The young woman prayed to every deity she could think of that her lover would survive the night and she would not fail in getting him medical help.

But Ken had a smile on his face like he won the greatest fight in the world.

In another elegant and crafted car, Bison had been listening to a speaker with some amusement. Zoltar had told him that the radio could be hacked and turned into a microphone but truthfully, Bison didn't believe him until the damn thing actually worked.

The very clever girl and the very rich boy certainly had a good time. Ken Masters should count himself very lucky to have that girl in a belt notch. Bragging rights alone would earn him the envy of every man, including Bison himself.

Word had come back to Bison that the assassin, Cammy White, had killed Dorai Xiang. Zangief had captured the mysterious fighter on the beach that had conjured up the energy that Bison had been wanting.

Perhaps the faulty plan was perfect for now. Let the two lovebirds nest where they may. By tomorrow, they will have nowhere to go and Bison would be there to lay a trap for them. But there were more important things on the horizon for Shadaloo.

For now, at least, but the future was always such an exciting turn of events.


End file.
